


What's so funny?

by msgeekstyle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, IKEA, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgeekstyle/pseuds/msgeekstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thranduil have decided to finally move in together, so they go to Ikea together to look for a new kitchen. But since Thranduil is doing the actual planning, Bard is left with some time for himself. And those sofas look really comfortable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's so funny?

**Author's Note:**

> My only excuse for this is that my parents dragged me to Ikea to look for a new kitchen and I was bored.
> 
> I typed this on my phone, I didn't proofread it and I don't have a beta, so feel free to point out any mistakes!

It really was adorable, Bard mused, how excited Thranduil was when it came to buying the new kitchen. Actually, he was excited about buying everything for their new flat.

The blond couldn't stop talking about it for the last few weeks, ever since they found the place located in a historical building on the other side of town. The kids had been equally excited at the prospect of having their 'ada' around all the time.

It had taken some time for them to find something suitable, a lot of the places just were too small for a family with four children. Others just didn't have the right feeling to it. And when they finally found _the_  place, everyone was elated. Granted, Bard was mildly annoyed at everyone for constantly making new plans for the interior.

Tilda and Thranduil were the worst. At first Tilda's room was supposed to be painted a light pink with the bed being situated at the window. Then she wanted it to be orange with the bed at the wall on the right side of the door, then she wanted it blue and the bed... Bard didn't remember where Tilda had wanted the bed the last time he asked her. Sighing he made a mental note to ask her again and maybe have Thranduil talk to her the next day.

Said blond was right now pulling him towards the entrance of the ikea nearest to their town, the giant blue building with the yellow lettering looking slightly threatening in the dark man's eyes. But Thranduil was looking at him with a nearly childlike enthusiasm that he just let himself be dragged inside.

Bard followed his love around the exhibition, making little sounds of agreement whenever necessary. In truth the many different models and options were making his head spin, so now it was Thranduil who picked out whatever they needed or wanted, which was fair, considering that he of all of them would probably spend the most time in their kitchen since Bard couldn't even boil water without burning something.

When Thranduil sat down at one of the desks in the kitchen section to virtually put together the fridge, the cupboards and all the other equipment and then started to match the fronts and the work surface, Bard started to wander around, looking at the different models of chairs exhibited and wondered how in the name of god the word 'Skoghall' was pronounced (he gave up on that one).

A peek in Thranduil's direction showed that he was now talking animately to one of the employees, pointing at the screen in front of him now and then. Convinced that the blond was nowhere near finished Bard went back to aimlessly wander around the exhibition, looking at different sofas. He sat down on one that looked especially comfortable and leaned back, closing his eyes for just a minute.

The next thing Bard noticed was someone lightly shaking his shoulder. "Bard, wake up." a deep voice said right next to his ear. The dark man groaned and blinked slowly at the man rousing him from his nap, noticing the amused expression on the other's face. "What's so funny?" Bard croaked out, his voice still heavy with sleep. The blond man in front of him raised one thick dark eyebrow "You fell asleep on one of the sofas in an Ikea and then started an impressively accurate imitation of a chainsaw."

Bard looked around and sure enough, everyone seemed to stare at him. He felt himself blushing from embarrasment and hastily stood up, walking away. "That's the wrong direction" Thranduil called after him. The dark man's face turned even redder, if such a thing was even possible, and he turned in his heel, walked the opposite way and dragged a certain silently laughing man with impossible silvery hair, dark eyebrows and piercing blue eyes with him. "I hate you" Bard grumbled. His answer was a kiss on the cheek and an "I love you, too, my living chainsaw."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback give me life :)


End file.
